User blog:Kevinpeng/Ten Hardest Tower of Frozen Waves Missions and How to Solve Them
A few days ago, I finally collected all 300 Frozen Stars and I guess I won't be going into that episode for some time. I have been stuck with these 10 missions for quite a long time (if I remember clearly, I had already passed the 250 Stars like, in March). Maybe one or multiple of these missions have been torturing you so I will share how I passed these missions (trading off a bunch of keys...) For those of you that are stumped with these missions, I hope my advice could help. For those who would like to give a few more tries on you own, I wish you luck. NOTE: I originally wanted to add them to their individual floors, and a few I already have, but I decided that I wanted to make a comprehensive post instead. Or the page of that floor had not been created and somehow I'm too lazy to create a page but have the time to write a blog post 17-3: Collect at least 1000 Coins I had already added this in the 17FL page but I still want to add it in the 10 missions that I spent most time one, because, well, it is. So, the stage is about 51 seconds long and Magic Pod Level 8 spawns a Bonus Time Jelly every 50 seconds. Equip one Angel Cookie's Holy Feather or two drinks that give magnetic aura . The rest should be equipped with at least an accumulation of 4 revives of less than 40 energy each. The first Bonus Time is not the main part as you most likely get about 350 Coins here. After that, start colliding to make your energy stay under 40 before the second Bonus Time but still have enough revives to get to the Frozen Gate. Collision and even death cuts your speed so you will definitely get the second Bonus Time Jelly. Since your energy should be lower than 40 using this method, you will be guaranteed the Special Bonus Time, where you can get more than 1500 or even 2K of Coins. 19-3: Collect at least 100 Gold Coins Before I got the Shiny Golden Nunchaku, I had tried (and failed miserably) using a bunch of treasures that produce coin flowers. Then I realized that there are about 200 (estimation) obstacles that can be destroyed. With a +3 Shiny Golden Nunchaku, you should get around 90 obstacles destroyed and supposedly you can collect most of them since there are many Magnet Jellies. Equip a treasure that has the highest chance of generating a coin flower, and this can give you about 15 to 20 with 5%. For the last slot, put in another Nunchaku if you have another one, or your second highest coin flower generation treasure. There are also 6 raw Gold Coins already in the stage (but they don't really contribute much if you have the appropriate treasures). 48-3: Destroy at least 216 Obstacles This is what I mean by being too lazy to create a page for 48FL I only have one Jellyco Cube's Lost Jellyco and I don't use it anywhere in the four main episodes so I didn't upgrade it after +4 (In fact, it is still +4 now). I also don't have any other treasure that launches missiles. Therefore, I have to rely mostly on the Cookie's power. Trust me, I tried every cookie and most of them are at level 8. None of them succeeded so it was either I was really unlucky or have no clue on when to spike Lime Cookie's beach ball. This all changed when I finally unlocked the General Jujube Cookie (yes, the only cookie I bought with Crystals was the Angel Cookie) and I passed it without even upgrading him as he produces his own obstacles to destroy and they count as well. So I guess the hardest part for most people is to unlock the Jujube as unlocking him requires 30 fully upgraded treasure. Don't focus only on upgrading the S-Ranked treasures as those become very hard to after +6. A C-Ranked treasure only costs you 5000 Coins and you would only fail one or two times when upgrading to +9. Also, the total cost of upgrading C-Ranked treasures is WAY lower than that of S Ranked ones. 84-3: Collect less than 20 Yellow Bear Jellies Lazy as I am, I'll use YBJs instead of Yellow Bear Jellies (hmm, sounds weird) This one is probably the mission that I spent the most keys on. Most people might advise you to equip lots of revives as the energy drains really fast (about 10 EPS). However, as I had already added in 84FL, I prefer to have a higher base speed so I don't have to worry about collecting any YBJs as you cannot control your cookie for the first fraction of your second of every revive, and it may be disastrous. I calculated that you can easily reach the Frozen Gate with a compounded base speed of at least 1.27 higher base speed each (Suppose you equip three treasures with 10% higher base speed each, the compounded base speed is 1.1*1.1*1.1 which is 1.331) and collecting the first Giant Potion (it is placed so that it can be collect with a precise move and without collecting any YBJs, also it is the only one in the entire map that can be collected without collecting any YBJs). So, now that you don't need to worry about running out of energy, you need to spend much time on actually passing the mission. With some practice, the first part without Blast Jellies should be easy enough to collect less than 8 YBJs. The part with the Blast Jellies is much harder. To make it easier, only focus on the lower part of the screen. If there aren't any YBJs that are almost touching the floor, then keep on pressing SLIDE. Once you see YBJs, quickly determine if you need one or two steps to avoid them (none of them require 3 steps so you don't need to equip any treasures with extra jumps). After you start to descend, quickly press SLIDE again. This mission takes lots of practice and when you finally pass it, you will be so happy that you won't even care if you got a bad treasure from the Supreme Treasure Ticket. 88-3: Destroy less than 14 Obstacles Squire Gaming posted used the Mini Diamond Cookie Cutter. For some reason, I am not lucky enough to get either that or the Mega Giant Rice Puff Cannon this April Fools (I used about 30 Great Treasure Tickets and RNG is still frowning). I equipped a treasure that gave me extra jumps (my +4 Glistening Green Leaves gives me 3 extra jumps and that should be enough). The rest I used it for revives, and mini ones, as I am constantly deliberately bumping into obstacles to prevent myself from destroying them. The first part (until the first Giant Potion) is relatively easy. All of the obstacle-destroying Jellies are easy to avoid and the extra jumps can help you avoid obstacles as well. Once you get to this part (https://youtu.be/_GPaEz4YcyU?t=4m31s ), bump into the column that is moving down. This makes you invisible so you can go through the moving obstacles that come next that can freeze you, causing you to fall down and activate the obstacle-destroying Jelly. This method should also be applied here (https://youtu.be/_GPaEz4YcyU?t=4m40s , though Squire Gaming forgot to). Of course, another alternative is to perform a three-step jump and avoid the whole cluster altogether, but without precision, you may accidentally collect the unwanted jellies that come after the cluster. Then comes the part which can be easy and hard at the same time. It is easy is because you don't even need extra jumps to avoid the unwanted jellies. It is hard because without precision, you may trigger one of the obstacle-destroying Jellies that are placed very close together. This is where the Mini Diamond Cookie Cutter kicks in as you are tinier and need less precision. This is the place that had, most of the time, actually caused me to fail. The last part is tricky. In order to avoid the obstacle-destroying Jellies, you might actually fall down a hole. However, that itself is problematic since any obstacles you pass by will be destroyed when you are being lifted out of a hole. This is why I decided to use the Glistening Green Leaves so I can have a 5-step jump (6-step if you have the time to upgrade it to +9, that is). This way, I could avoid falling in holes and the obstacle-destroying Jellies altogether. I wasn't afraid of bumping into obstacles since I had a total of 6 revives at that time so I could still get to the Frozen Gate without a problem. All in all, the treasures for this mission I recommend are: Glistening Green Leaves, Mini Diamond Cookie Cutter (if you have it) and one or two set(s) of mini revives. 90-3: Collect more than 680 Frozen Bear Jellies This is the 300th mission that I passed. Yes, I passed all of the missions on the last three stages before passing this. The laser-shooting bosses are very strict on this floor. Imprecise jumping and not sliding down quick enough may cause you to be frozen and that's a big problem. Hence, much practice is required to familiarize with the timing of the lasers. You should miss a few Frozen Bear Jellies so as to avoid being frozen and falling into a hole. There are about 705 Jellies that can be converted into Frozen Bears so missing a few won't be too much of a problem. Being Frozen will cause the Frozen Bear Jellies Parties to be cut short and falling into a hole will cause you to miss a bunch when you are lifted. Extra jumps do not actually help much. 3 (or even more)-step jumps can awfully mess up your path and could lead to missing a bunch of Bears, colliding into something or both. As for the treasures, Pitch Black Sword and Lustrous Choco Hair Wax won't work as they only prolong Yellow Bear Jellies Parties. Use treasures that increase you base speed is the only way since the effect itself can work on more jellies in the same amount of time. If you have the Sacred Protection Ring of Fire, use it as it will give you a quota of 2 hits without damage (for some reason, I still haven't obtained that treasure...). If you don't have it, just choose a treasure that can give you the highest total amount of energy with revives. Don't bother to equip anything that only lifts you out from holes since I fail every time I fall in a hole, no matter how perfect the other parts of my run is. 97-3: Collect more than 660 Pink Bear Jellies First, don't bother using treasures that give you a chance of triggering a Pink Bear Party as there are no All Bear Parties in this stage. I posted the following method on a thread somewhere. I think. So when I passed this mission I did not have a treasure that forms ice bridges. That's not a hindrance as it's till possible to pass it. Always use Fire Spirit Cookie and lots of mini-revives and a few lifts. Mostly, you should have a total of 10 or more revives (including the 6 from the idiot that burned the Dragon's nose hairs). Throughout the stage, there are many obstacles for you to bump into. Do so as many times as you could, but still avoid the ones that can freeze you. Soon, you'll be drained of energy and Fire Spirit's ability will kick in. He'll blast forward with a magnetic aura and he'll collect all of the Pink Bear Jellies if you navigate him to stay in the middle horizontal of the screen. One handy treasure, again, is the Glistening Green Leaves as there are a few large holes. Still, I'd advise you to keep bumping into obstacles. If you have more than, say 10 revives, then it is likely that you'd be able to reach the Frozen Gate regardless how many times you collide. Don't be afraid, just keep colliding! 98-3: Collect more than all of the 36 Giant Bear Jellies There are only 36 Giant Bear Jellies, so once you miss one, you are doomed to fail. Always use the Glistening Green Leaves (seriously, for players who can get to this stage you should definitely have it to at least +4) I'm going to use the number of the Bears according to their appearance so if you are confused, use Squire Gaming's video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psEvqitV4HY For the 7th, 8th and 9th Bears: When you reach each of the lowest platforms of these parts, perform a double jump so you'll get to the platform that is located two platforms away (no I'm getting messed up with my own words...). When you step on that platform, let you cookie automatically fall off the platform (don't slide, don't jump). You should undoubtedly collect the Bear that follows. Once you collect the Bear, immediately perform another double jump. For the 14th and 15th Bears: Don't worry about bumping into the obstacle. You might actually miss the Bears if you try to avoid the obstacles. For the 16th to 21st Bears: There requires the most practice and this is where the extra steps give you the upper hand. You have to avoid being shot by the bosses' lasers and not jump past the Bears at the same time. Squire Gaming did a pretty well demonstration even though he got frozen once in this part. For the 35th and 36th Bears: Before the you reach the cliff before the two Bears, colliding with an obstacle. If you keep on sliding off the cliff and try to use multi-step jumps to collect the Bears, it is likely that you will fail (and you may want to crash your phone as they are the last two, though I won't advise hurting your device). If you collide at that time, you will become invincible and can walk across the hole and easily collect the two Bears. Just remember to start jumping after you collect the final Bear because that is when you are about to become susceptible to holes again. Last tip: the two other slots: you should equip lots of revives as this stage has a relatively high EPS due to its slow moving platforms. 99-2: Don't Collide with any Obstacle Let me ramble again. Seriously? After drawing so many treasures I still can't even get a single Protection Ring of Fire? Okay, back to the main topic. If you have one, two or even three Sacred Protection Ring of Fire, then I suppose you have already passed this mission without any problem. If you are as unlucky as I am, there is still some ways to pass the mission and here are a few tips to make the mission easier. Again, use the Glistening Green Leaves. There are a lot of cranky obstacles that can be easily avoided if you just perform a 3 to 5-step jump. For the last two slots, choose the two treasures that give you the longest blast after taking a Potion Jelly (I used Frozen Solid Orange Drink and Candy Inline Skates which additively give me a total whopping 2.8 seconds of blast after taking a Potion Jelly). Blasting can halp you fly pass many annoying obstacles. Finally, you'll realize that there are still a few obstacles that you just seem to be unable to avoid. My biggest guess is that one: https://youtu.be/k53k9YJDDUo?t=1m17s . (Squire Gaming just used his Rings to save him in his 99-2 play so the obstacles were all gone...) Once you get on the first moving platform, perform a quick double jump immediately (do not wait until you are off the platform, and do not prolong your double jump). Then, you'll get on the second moving platform. This time, however, wait until you start to fall of the platform to perform another quick double jump. Theoretically, you should land on the obstacle-destroying Jelly that will make your day. I do not really recommend to use revives as you should not need them since colliding any one time will cause you to fail anyway. Neither do you need lifts since the holes aren't that hard to avoid. Of course, you can always trade off a treasure that gives you a blast after taking a Potion Jelly. You may also notice that this is the only mission that is not the last one of a given stage. 99-3 should be fairly easy since you'll have played this stage so many times by then that you should already be familiar with the layout. 100-3: Collect more than 850 Frozen Bear Jellies The tips are mostly the same as that of 90-3. Still, there are a few differences. First, you should hit an obstacle (but never those that freeze you) if it can enable you to get more Frozen Bears. One example is this: https://youtu.be/rvVdEdktSOs?t=4m59s . If you don't collide here, you'll miss most of the heart-shaped cluster of Frozen Bears. Second, as most of you should know, there are two Frozen Bear Parties hidden behind Giant Gold Coins. Be sure to pass the center of the Coins or you might collect the Coins while missing the Frozen Bear Parties. Finally, collide before you get to the last Frozen Bear Party. This way, you can be more certain that you won't miss it when you are invincible. Missing it is the most diastrous as it converts over 210 Jellies. 101-1: Collect 301 Frozen Stars Just kidding. Well, I hope that my post could be beneficial to some. If you have some other missions that have been bothering you, leave a comment and I'll see how I can help. Happy Frozen Star Collecting! Kevin Category:Blog posts